Juggling
by sylvanius
Summary: Numair tries to teach Daine how to juggle which leads to some interesting conversations. Written for the DN Writer's Faction January Contest. Set right after EM.


**Entry for the January Writing Contest Round! Here are the requirements...**

******Rating**: Any

******Length**: Must be over 2000 words; only one chapter (Feel free to leave it open ended if you want to expand it once the competition is closed though)

******Timing**: Can be placed anywhere after Wild Magic

******Genre:** Anything Goes

******Due**: January 31st

****** Requirements**:

**1. George should enlist Miri and Evin to do something**

**2. Daine and Numair must be accused of sleeping together for the first time**

**3. Numair must try to teach Daine how to juggle**

**4. Numair must snap at Daine**

**5. Something should be set on fire**

**6. Onua must say 'that's what she said' at some point (teehee, couldn't resist)**

**7. Evin must kiss Daine in front of Numair to prove a point**

**8. Numair should fall asleep during something important**

**9. Numair should overhear Miri calling him cute**

**10. Daine should accidentally 'hit on' Numair.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine  
**

* * *

"Daine, why don't you just give up? You can always get a new one," Onua said, reclining in a chair. Daine looked up, glaring, from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She was mending a shirt for the fifth time in the last month and the process was not going smoothly.

"I only just got it last spring, it hasn't even been a year yet," She said firmly and returned to her stitching. Onua laughed at her determination.

"Girl, when you do the work you do that's long enough. Just go to the tailor, they'll fix you up."

"I'll fix it," She grumbled again, returning to her work with newfound fervor. A couple of moments passed before the cloth tore even more and she let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the enlarged tear, "It's just no use! The more I work it the bigger it gets!"

"That's what she said," Onua said softly before the two women burst out into laughter.

"Onua!" Daine reprimanded though her eyes were smiling. Just then there was a knock on the door and Daine called out for the person to enter between laughs. Numair entered and eyed the chuckling women.

"What's so funny?" He asked mildly and Daine looked up at him, shaking her head and trying to look innocent.

"Nothing," She said, wide eyed, and Onua snorted before descending into giggled once again. Numair raised an eyebrow at the K'mir before narrowing his gaze.

"Have you been corrupting my student?" He asked and Onua shook her head.

"Nonsense, I finished corrupting her months ago. She's one of us now!" Onua exclaimed before descending into laughter once more at Numair's expression.

"Brilliant, just what she needs," He muttered before turning to Daine, "Lessons magelet?" He asked and she nodded, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"I suppose so," She said slowly.

"What? No exuberant enthusiasm?" Numair asked teasing and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long couple days. I guess I'm not really up to a lot of work right now."

"Well that's perfect because neither am I," He said and held up three small brightly colored balls, "I thought we would do something new today."

"Juggling?" She said brightly, she had always wanted to try but they had never really gotten around to it. The most they had done was a few slight of hand tricks that she had never really gotten the hang of although after seeing him performing them she would never trust him at cards again.

"Yes, If you'd like," He nodded, turning to Onua, "Are you staying?" He asked and she nodded, grinning.

"There's no way I'm missing this," Daine glared at her for that comment and pouted slightly.

"I see you have no faith in me."

"Watch that pout magelet, it'll get you in to trouble one day," Numair teased as Daine blushed.

"Well that's all part of the corruption plan Numair. I had to teach her how to get her way," Onua said laughing as Daine rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Horse Mistress but I don't believe for a second that you taught her that. I'm fairly certain that you don't have it in you to pout, much too soft for the likes you of," Numair teased, eyeing the K'mir and she laughed.

"What? Are you insulting my feminine wiles?" Onua looked shocked for a moment before laughing once more, "I suppose you're right though, not really my style. Daine on the other hand, give her a few months and she'll be breaking hearts," Onua winked at the girl who wished that they would change the subject already.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. Just be easy on your poor teacher here," He said in mock anguish, hand over his hear. Daine laughed at his jest and teased back.

"Oh I don't think you have anything to worry about. From what I here it's you who's the heart breaker Master Mage."

"Well then I shall try to keep my charms in check if you do the same." He teased back, offering a small bow.

"Well then, I shall try my best to resist tempting you but no promises," Daine laughed before turning to Onua to see her eyeing the pair with raised eyebrows. "What?" Daine asked, confused at her expression.

"Oh nothing, just seems that I don't need to teach you anything about flirting. You've moved right onto it without any problems at all," Onua said wickedly as Numair and Daine both turned red.

"We weren't flirting," Daine said, trailing off and looking embarrassed as she recounted their conversation in her head.

"Of course not," Numair said sourly, glaring at Onua, "Now enough of this nonsense, let's juggle!"

* * *

"I said _let's juggle_ not _let's drop_ things," Numair said sourly after some time. They had been at it for at least three hours and so far Daine had yet to keep the three going at once.

"There's no need to snap at me," She said, just as irritably, before sighing, defeated, "I just can't do it."

"Yes you can," Numair said, sighing as well, "It just takes a lot of practice. I'm sorry I snapped, it was uncalled for. I forgot how long it took me to learn. Let's take a break," He sat down in the chair that Onua had vacated some hours ago, complaining that she had thought the process would be more interesting than it was.

"You make it look so easy," Daine complained, laying on her side on her bed, "You could have warned me." He laughed at this, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, next time anything comes along that might be challenging in any way I shall make sure to submit it to you in writing at least a day in advance, how about that?"

"Much better," She said nodding, before giggling. A moment of silence passes and she looked at him before realizing something rather odd and speaking slowly, "Numair," She sat up, looking at him more closely, "Is your hair singed?" He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Yes," He mumbled, embarrassment clear in his voice. She waited for further explanation but none came.

"Numair, why is your hair singed?" He sighed before looking up at her and speaking softly.

"I tried to put out a candle with magic," He looked down, not meeting her eyes as she burst out laughing.

"Numair, we've talked about this. Why would you do that?"

"I was _tired_. Besides, it's not funny! There is a very large scorch mark on my desk, two ruined tomes and half an eyebrow that will attest to how not funny this is!" She laughed even harder before part of his story registered.

"Wait, eyebrow?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he sighed, gesturing to the right side of his face.

"Half of the right one is penciled in," He mumbled again and she jumped up to get a closer look. She placed her hands on either side of his face and turned his face up to look into hers. At first she tried to look sympathetic but it only took a couple seconds before she found herself giggling uncontrollably. It was his turn to pout now, "It's not funny!"

"I don't even want to know why you had an eyebrow pencil," She said, letting go of his face and backing away.

"Well good because I don't want to tell you," He paused, looking disgruntled, before sighing and standing up, "Let's get back to the lesson, shall we?"

* * *

"Morning sleepy head," A cheerful voice said as Daine grumbled into her breakfast, "Why so tired?" Miri asked as she slung an arm around Daine's shoulders. She paused for a moment as Daine yawned and sniffed the girl, "and why do you smell like men's perfume?" Miri asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?" Daine looked down at herself before sniffing her shirt, "Oh, I must have accidently worn the same shirt as I had on yesterday. I was up late with Numair in my rooms last night, he was teaching me something new," Miri just stared at Daine, mouth open, while Daine spooned some more porridge into her mouth. This continued for a few seconds, Daine completely oblivious, before the girl turned to look at her shocked friend.

"What?" She asked dumbly as Miri broke out into a grin.

"Well nothing, it's just that it's about time! So how was it? All hot and steamy? Did he put those long hands to good use?" She asked wickedly as Daine narrowed her eyes.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Daine asked, flabbergasted and Miri rolled her eyed.

"Oh come on. You and Numair, up all night alone, him _teaching_ you new things. I'm not stupid, I can get a hint when it's given. Really though, it's about time, now don't leave me high and dry. How _was it?_" She grinned again and this time it was Daine's turn to stare at her in shock.

"Miri, _no_! He was teaching me how to _juggle_! I smell like him because he had to stand close to show me how to hold the balls!" Miri giggled at this and Daine smacked her, "It's not funny, it was completely innocent," At this Miri looked reprimanded and a little sheepish.

"Oops, sorry," She mumbled although a mischievous spark had already entered her eye, "You never think about it though?" Daine rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, we're _friends_; nothing more," She mumbled, cheeks red.

"Yeah but _friends_ sometimes turns into more," Miri said, taking a bite of a roll, "And you and Master Salmalin are very _good_ friends."

"Yes, we are, and that's how it's going to stay," Daine said sourly before glancing back at the girl, "Why are you so interested in this anyway? No one else believes all the gossip."

"On the contrary, a lot of people are interested they just don't say anything to your face. I mean, you should see the way you two act together, it's as if you're already together," Daine rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort before Miri cut her off, "Don't give me that, I'm just pointing it out. Besides I have extra motivation. Baron Cooper told me and Evin that the first one to come back to him with any good information on the two of you would get a gold crown," She said waggling her eyebrows and Daine, now wide awake, just stared at her.

"George? Why would he do that? And why are you telling me that?"

"Because he's curious most likely. And I'm telling you because now you can help me win," She grinned and Daine glared at the girl, " Besides things are moving so slowly between you two. I think it's about time somebody got you thinking about it," Daine put her head in her hands, overwhelmed; it was far too early for this.

"Miri, I'm not even going to argue you over this, it's all just too ridiculous. _Why_ are you so set on the two of us though?" She asked in a low voice, hoping no one had overheard this conversation.

"Well I'm not going to tell you _everything_. Think on it a bit and you'll start to see all the pro's."

"I highly doubt that," Daine sighed, exasperated and Miri rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Master Salmalin is _cute_. I see no downside," She winked just as a voice interrupted them.

"Thanks," Numair said slowly, looking down at the two now very red girls.

"I've got to go," Miri said quickly, a brilliant shade of red, as she picked up her tray and quickly scooted away.

"What was that about?" Numair asked as he sat next to her, looking at Miri's retreating form. Daine felt herself going red again at the thought of explaining the recent conversation to him.

"Oh nothing, just Miri being Miri," She looked around awkwardly before thinking of something, "I thought you had an early meeting with Harailt?" He winced, looking sheepish.

"I did. I fell asleep," She laughed and he frowned, "It's not funny, I fell asleep in front of the entire review board! They sent me away to get something to eat and wake up. I'm supposed to go back this afternoon," He sighed, looking dejected.

"Oh don't worry, it just adds to your eccentricities." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks ever so," Daine opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Evin standing over her with a grin on his face.

"Morning Evin," Daine said slowly, unsure of what to make of his expression.

"Mornin' Daine, Master Salmalin," He said and Numair nodded to him, "Sorry to bother you but I just need to check something if you don't mind Daine," He said and before she could open her mouth to reply he had leant down and planted his lips firmly on hers. It wasn't simply a swift and chaste kiss but a long and drawn out one. His placed his hands on either side of her head and bent her backwards slightly as she sat there in shock. The hall erupted in hoots and hollers as Evin pulled back and glanced behind her. Still in shock Daine turned to see what Evin was looking at to see Numair, red-faced and glaring daggers at the boy, "Thanks, I think I've got what I need," He said simply before walking off. Daine stared after him and noticed that he was heading towards Miri, who was also glaring daggers at him. When he had reached her Daine quickly slipped into the mind of a palace mouse that was near them to listen in.

"Well it looks like I'll be winning our little game now doesn't it," Evin whispered as Miri grunted.

"I'd hardly call that anything concrete. Besides, that's cheating. I couldn't have done that."

"Well you could have, in fact it might have been more interesting," Daine didn't hear the rest, having slipped back into her own mind, and wasn't sure she wanted to ever hear anything more on the subject. It was just getting plain ridiculous. It was then that she realized that Numair was talking to her.

"Daine?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" She replied and he looked at her, eyebrows (well, one and a half eyebrows really) raised, "oh I have no idea," She said as an explanation and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well isn't today turning out to be interesting," He mumbled, turning to his breakfast. Daine couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze fell upon his hands and she couldn't help but wondering, if only for a moment, what he could do with them.

* * *

**R&R please! Voting opens today so if you're interested head on over to my forum (link there from my user profile) and make sure to read the other submissions!  
**


End file.
